


skinny dipping

by AwariaSuit



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Perevozchenko's Motorcycle Makes a Brief Appearance, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwariaSuit/pseuds/AwariaSuit
Summary: — Sasha?— Hm?— You ever skinny-dipped before?





	skinny dipping

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Discord. <3

It is, by some cosmic coincidence, a night off for both of them.

When Akimov knocks on his door, Toptunov is not in the least surprised. What do you do, when night after night you are commanded by duty to stay awake from midnight until morning? Akimov's eyes flash to the fishing rod in his hand. Without another word, Toptunov reaches for his jacket.

Fishing gear secured, they climb on top of the motorcycle he bought from Perevozchenko. Sasha's arms hold him tight around the midsection as they make their way to the river.

The boat wobbles on the Pripyat. The night is warm, yet Toptunov claps his palms together, rubbing them. In anticipation, or maybe trying to give himself a bit of courage before he asks the question.

— Sasha?

— Hm?

— You ever skinny-dipped before?

Akimov blinks twice before his eyebrows rise above the rims of his glasses.

— Skinny... dipped?

Toptunov leans down, loosening his shoe laces.

— You know, — he glances sideways at the inky water. — Go swimming with nothing on.

He sits up, and pulls his arms back to slide the jacket off.

— No clothes?

— None — Toptunov unbuttons his shirt, unbuckles his belt, — whatsoever. 

The trousers and briefs come off together. Now he is sitting across from Akimov, quite naked.

He takes a deep breath, then stands up. Balancing with the boat's wobble, he gets ready to dive into the water.

— Watch me.

And Akimov does.

**Author's Note:**

> When was the last time _you_ had gone skinny-dipping? 
> 
> (Barcelona, a few years ago... what a time to be alive)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Swimming with the fishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329216) by [Akimfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimfu/pseuds/Akimfu)


End file.
